


back-to-back

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: Long hours; long faces.





	

 

This morning he pulled on socks with holes in the toe. He didn't realise until he accidentally stepped ankle-deep into a puddle, and now his feet are smelly and wrinkled-wet, like someone's forgotten fish. Every storm has its leftovers.

'You're not going to offer to rub my feet?' he pouts - but very quietly. Finn, you see, is pretending not to fall asleep.

Finn takes so long to roll his head to the side that Poe realises he actually _has_ fallen asleep. What a waste to wake him with nothing interesting to say.

_Your dinner's getting cold._

_Why don't you quit that job, huh?_

_Goddamn you, babe, dragging me out here._

'Mm,' Finn murmurs, dipping down, down, 'till his head rests atop Poe's. 'Married m'fr my hands, rhht?' The warmth of his voice filling up Poe's chest. Poe can't help but laugh, and Finn even laughs along with him. The laugh turns into a kind of sigh...

...and just like that, Finn is gone again; Poe alone with the rain.

 


End file.
